


A Little Favour

by RuArcher (Coriesocks)



Series: Shipmas 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pygmy Puffs, Shipmas 2018, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/pseuds/RuArcher
Summary: Lily recruits Albus to help her out with her latest project.





	A Little Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Shipmas fic number 7! Finally! (only a few days late..)  
> Prompt: We can’t leave this Pygmy puff alone, it’s Christmas!

Albus hated the library, he always felt on edge, listening out for people who might be laughing at him or about to pull a prank at his and Scorpius’ expense. It didn’t happen so much these days, not since the rumours of him and Scorpius almost destroying the world had earned them both a bit of a reputation, but he still liked to be cautious. He and Scorpius would usually have been in the dorm, or perhaps in an alcove on a quiet corridor, but Professor Longbottom had set them a research topic so obscure, that they’d had no option but to spend all evening in the library. He loved Herbology, but the theory part was a struggle. It was all complicated drawings of bits of plants, lists of uses for all the various bits, and memorising toxins and antidotes. It was all useful stuff, especially since he hoped to do his Potions mastery, but did it have to be so dull? He much preferred the practical side; getting his hands dirty with re-potting, dissecting, pruning. That’s what he’d imagined when he’d signed up for his NEWT, but apparently, Professor Longbottom thought they needed to spend as many hours in the library as they did in the greenhouses. At least it was quite late now, and most people were already winding down for the holidays, so the library was quiet. 

A group of students descended on the table beside him. He didn’t have to look up to know they were Gryffindors because they clearly had no concept of whispering and carried on as if they were sat having dinner in the Great Hall. He wished Scorpius was still sat beside him—he’d have no problem with tutting loudly and asking them to hush down a bit—but he’d popped out to the loo and still hadn’t returned. With no other option, Albus resorted to huffing loudly and turning the pages of his textbook as passive-aggressively as he could.

“Al! Albus!” 

At the sound of his hissed name, Albus looked up from his textbook, twisting his head around as he searched for the source. He was fairly certain he recognised the voice…

“Alburto!” 

Okay. There was only one person left at Hogwarts who would dare call him that. He snapped his head in the direction of the voice and saw his sister’s head poking out from behind the nearest bookshelf. As soon as she saw she’d caught his attention she gestured for him to move closer. Albus frowned and looked around again to check this wasn’t a set up for a prank, but the only people nearby were the table of Gryffindors, and none of them so much as glanced in his direction. He didn’t _think_ Lily would do anything too awful to him, but there was a first time for everything. It was unusual for her to try and talk to him privately though—usually, she just yelled what she needed to say across the Great Hall, or accosted him in the hallway between classes.

Lily ducked back behind the stacks, so with one more glance over his shoulder towards the entrance where Scorpius should be appearing from any moment, Albus reluctantly followed her. She wandered deeper into the library without checking to see if Albus was keeping up, and eventually came to a stop in the little-used Divination section. 

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t to find Lily standing awkwardly, sort of hunched over on one side, with her hands hidden inside her robes. She also looked incredibly guilty, like the way she’d looked that time when she’d accidentally knocked a family photo off the mantelpiece and broken it, or when she’d spilt Butterbeer in Aunt Hermione’s briefcase. But then Albus noticed movement—a shivering, twitching movement—in Lily’s robes, and heard an odd snuffling sound coming from the same area.

“Lil, what’s going on? Why is your robe lumpy and...and... _wriggling?_ Merlin, what are you hiding in there?” He couldn’t take his eyes off the strange, moving lump and for a brief moment worried that she’d managed to fuse herself with a dark creature, or grown an extra limb or something. He’d learnt nothing was too far-fetched as a Potter.

“Ahh. Well. You see, I kind of have a teeny tiny favour to ask you, my most favourite brother.” She smiled hopefully up at him, her eyes wide and pleading. He’d seen her pull this move on their brother numerous times, but that’s because he was a soft touch and couldn’t deny their baby sister anything. Albus liked to think he wouldn’t cave quite as easily.

He folded his arms over his chest and levelled his best ‘big brother’ glare at her. “You mean, you’ve got something you would have asked of James, but unfortunately he graduated so you’re stuck with me.”

Lily quickly shook her head. “Not at all! This, um, situation, requires much more delicacy than that idiot is capable of. I specifically need you.”

“Oh.” Albus wasn’t sure how to react. Lily rarely came to him as a first resort—maybe a symptom of coming from such a large family and having so many options to choose from. He suddenly felt quite important. “What is it then? What do you need?”

“Right.” She drew in a breath and then eyed him suspiciously. “Promise me you won’t scream or yell?”

“Just tell me.”

“Not until you promise. Cross your heart, hope to die.”

Albus sighed but mimed the actions anyway. “Stick a needle in my eye,” he responded.

Evidently satisfied that Albus wasn’t about to rat her out, Lily beckoned him closer and then opened her robe, revealing a bright pink, shivering ball of fluff in the crook of her arm.

“What the…Why’ve you got a Pygmy Puff? Do Mum and Dad know? How’d you even get permission?”

“Shhhhhhhhhhh!”

Albus dropped his voice. “Shit, yeah, Pince is gonna kill you—you _know_ her strict ‘no creatures in the library’ rule!”

“Big picture, Ali-bear.” He winced at the pet name, but let it slide. As long as she never used it within hearing distance of another person he’d keep quiet. “I need you to take him for me.”

“You what? Are you out of your mind? What am I going to do with a Pygmy Puff? You need signed permission from your head of house for one of those things,” he hissed. Pygmy Puffs weren’t forbidden as pets, but they had been strictly regulated ever since that fateful year it had become fashionable for students to try and collect one in every shade. There was now a one-per-student rule after things had gotten a little out of hand. Harbouring an _undeclared_ Pygmy Puff could get him in a lot of trouble.

“Please! Carruthers just needs a place to lie low for a bit, until the holidays, then I’ll be able to take him.”

“Carruthers? Seriously?”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Lily rolled her eyes. “He’s named after some uncle or something. Carruthers Willikins McFluff.” She looked slightly embarrassed as she repeated the full name, and Albus could only shake his head disbelievingly. “Anyway…he belongs, or, well, belonged to this girl Jess, in the year above. Lester bought it for her—he’s in our year and totally fancies her—but her cat, Marvin, keeps trying to eat him—Carruthers, not Lester— and she doesn’t even care! She just laughs and says he’s—”she glanced down at the Pygmy Puff in her arms and lowered her voice further, “—‘just a stupid made up animal’” 

“Okay, so why have you got him?”

“A few of us decided to free him because it’s not fair how she treats him, you know? But obviously he can’t stay with us or Jess will find him, and, well, you like animals, right? And no one in your dorm has a cat so Carruthers can just, I dunno, hang out with you until Christmas, or until I find a more permanent home. No one has to find out—they’re very clean and quiet creatures.”

“You want me to look after this? Why not just take it to a shelter, or set it loose in the common room or something?”

“Albus! Didn’t you hear anything I said? Marvin will eat him! And I can’t take him to a shelter—it’s Christmas! We can’t abandon this poor little thing, all on his own at Christmas!”

“But what do I…how do I…? I literally have no idea how to look after one of these things. What if I accidentally sit on it or forget to feed it? I can barely look after myself!”

Before Lily could reply, they were interrupted by the sound of shuffling footsteps growing steadily louder, and then Scorpius’ worried face peered around the corner. His face brightened as soon as he saw Albus, and Albus felt a spike of guilt for having abandoned their table without even leaving a note. Scorpius’ relief rapidly morphed into a confused sort of concern.

Lily shot him a brief, tight smile then looked at Albus, angling herself so their backs were towards Scorpius. “Look, I have to go,” she hissed. “Just take him. You’re smart, supposedly. You’ll work it out.” She shoved the Pygmy Puff into his arms before he could protest any further, and he could do nothing but hastily hide the fluffy bundle beneath his robes as she whirled around. “Hi, Scorpius! Bye Scorpius!” she said brightly as she darted away.

Albus gaped after her, the Pygmy Puff vibrating and chittering inside his robes. He was gobsmacked. What the fuck was he supposed to do with an illicit Pygmy Puff? 

“She’s so friendly, your sister,” Scorpius said smiling in the direction she’d gone. He turned back to Albus. “I think she likes me. Do you think she likes me? It’s kind of important now, that your family like me, don’t you think? Are you…are you okay? You look a bit…off-colour.”

Albus felt a rush of fondness for his boyfriend—at his optimism, his concern, his eagerness to impress Albus’ family—but then he remembered the _thing_ in his robes as the soft pads of its feet pressed into his arm and he decided he’d rather finish the conversation somewhere a little more private. “I’ll explain later—we need to go back to the dorm. Now.” He brushed past Scorpius and rushed back to the desk where their books were still spread out. 

Scorpius was beside him in an instant, his body a reassuring presence against Albus’ side, his hand resting softly on the small of Albus’ back. “Did something happen? What’s going on?”

“I said, I’ll explain later,” Albus ground out as he started one-handedly tidying his things into his bag. He kept darting his eyes around, on the alert for anyone who might be watching, but their area of the library was now empty. Scorpius didn’t press him any further, but Albus could feel his eyes on him as they hurriedly cleared their table.

———

Scorpius maintained his silence all the way down to the dungeons. It was a relief in a way because Albus was glad he didn’t have to try and deflect Scorpius’ questions, but it also heightened his nervousness because it was such un-Scorpius-like behaviour to be so quiet.

As soon as the door to the dormitory swung shut behind them, Albus checked they were completely alone and then sealed the door with a sticking charm. He perched on the edge of his bed, awaiting Scorpius’ barrage of questions. The Pygmy Puff—Carruthers—wriggled at his side, tiny needle-sharp claws snagging in the fabric of his jumper. He felt the bed dip beside him and looked around to guiltily meet Scorpius’ concerned gaze.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong now?” he asked, and Albus grimaced at the hurt in his voice. He knew Scorpius hated it when he kept secrets from him.

He sighed and, mirroring Lily’s earlier action, pulled back his robe and produced the slightly bewildered looking Pygmy Puff, its fur quivering as he settled it on his lap. Scorpius’ mouth fell open but then his shocked expression slowly morphed into a wide, beaming smile. He tentatively reached out his hands towards the creature, flicking his eyes up to Albus for permission, before scooping up the Pygmy Puff and hugging it to his chest.

“Oh my _gosh_ , he’s so precious! Oh, or is it a she?”

“Er, boy. I think?”

“Well, aren’t you just the cutest, most adorable little Pygmy Puff I’ve ever laid eyes on.” The Pygmy Puff appeared to preen under the praise. “What’s your name, cutey? And what on Earth are you doing with my grumpy little elf, eh?” He trailed off into babyish mutterings and Albus rolled his eyes, ignoring the jab. He knew how much Scorpius had loved seeing him dressed up, and they both knew Scorpius still owed him for that…

 _Not the time,_ he chided himself. “He’s, um. His name is—” Albus tilted his head up huffed out a breath. He really didn’t want to say it out loud, but… “Carruthers Willikins McFluff,” he mumbled. He glanced at Scorpius out of the side of his eyes and saw the already impossibly wide smile grow brighter. 

“Carruthers Willikins McFluff!” he exclaimed. “What an absolutely darling name for an absolutely darling little Puff!” 

Scorpius fussed over the Pygmy Puff for a little while longer, and Albus could only watch, completely lost for words. He felt almost like he was intruding on a private bonding moment between man and Puff.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’ve suddenly come into possession of a Pygmy Puff, or do I have to guess?” As he spoke, Scorpius absently scratched his fingers through pink fluff and Carruthers’ eyes took on a pleased, sleepy glaze.

“Oh, right. Lily’s friend’s cat keeps trying to eat him, or something—” Scorpius gasped, one hand flying up to his mouth “—so she liberated him without thinking about her next step and then dumped him with me while she searches for a new owner for him.”

“He needs a new home?” Albus didn’t miss the hopeful edge to the question, despite Scorpius trying to sound unconcerned.

“Yes, a new home. Probably with one of her Hufflepuff friends. She promised I’d only have to look after him until the holidays at the latest so we won’t have to put up with him for too long. Less than that if we can find somewhere else to stick him.”

“ _Put up with him?_ Don’t you listen to him, Carruthers.” Scorpius glared at Albus. “We are delighted to have you stay with us,” he whispered to the Pygmy Puff. “Aren’t we, Albus?” he added with another pointed glare in Albus’ direction.

“Yeah. Over the bloody moon.” Albus shook his head. “Come on, Scorp. What are we going to do with it? If McGonagall finds out we’re harbouring a fugitive Pygmy Puff, she’ll have our nuts. I thought we could leave him with Hagrid or pull in a favour from Neville.”

“I’m not letting Carruthers go to anyone who thinks dangerous beasts or carnivorous plants make pleasant companions. Honestly, Albus.” Scorpius tutted and Albus started to feel he was being ganged up on.

“Well, we can’t keep him here!”

“Yes, we can! I’ll…I’ll transfigure him a little basket and we can create a cosy little nest under your bed, and cast a Disillusionment charm on it, then bring him up food from the meal times. It’ll be fine!”

“Why’s he staying under my bed? Why not yours?”

“Because yours already looks like a creature nests beneath it,” Scorpius stated plainly, one perfect eyebrow quirked up in emphasis.

Albus opened his mouth to protest, but a quick glance at the mess around his bed and then at the spotless floor around Scorpius’ told him he didn’t have a leg to stand on, so he snapped his mouth shut before he could dig himself into a bigger hole.

“Fine. Carruthers can stay, but if he shits on my bed, I’m setting him free. He can take his chances with the forest.”

“No! You wouldn’t…would you? No. Of course not. Don’t worry, Carruthers, I won’t let the mean boy hurt you.” Scorpius descended into baby talk again, lifting Carruthers up and smooshing his face into his fur. Albus rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the fond smile that broke out across his face.

“I’m gonna get ready for bed.” Albus stood and shrugged off his school robe, letting it drop half-on, half-off the bed. He stretched out his back, and then grabbed his pyjamas, stealing another look at Scorpius playing with Carruthers. “Do what you need to do to get Carruthers set up and hidden away under my bed before anyone comes in.” 

“Righty-ho,” Scorpius beamed up at him and Albus ducked down to press a quick kiss to his lips, then another. He raked the fingers of one hand through Scorpius’ hair and then pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. With all the Herbology homework and Pygmy Puff fuss, they hadn’t kissed properly yet this evening, and he’d missed it—the taste, the feel, the little breathless sounds Scorpius emitted—but then Scorpius pulled back, and Albus couldn’t help the quiet groan of frustration that slipped out.

Scorpius looked up at him sheepishly. “We, ah. We probably shouldn’t get too carried away,” he said with a light chuckle and a pointed glance at the Pygmy Puff staring up at them from his lap.

Albus cleared his throat and took a steadying breath. As much as he wanted to toss the Pygmy Puff aside and mount Scorpius, he couldn’t see that course of action going down too well for him. And…well, he couldn’t deny that the little fluff-ball was quite cute.

———

Albus took longer in the bathroom than he’d intended. He’d ended up having a shower so he could work out some of his frustration on his own since it was clear he and Scorpius wouldn’t be getting any time _alone_ that evening. When he finally emerged, Scorpius’ bed was empty and quite obviously devoid of his favourite blond, but the curtains were drawn around his own. He approached cautiously, wondering if, perhaps, Scorpius was lying there waiting for him after all—hopefully with Carruthers safely secured beneath the bed. Although their dorm mates could be back anytime, so it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to get into anything too…energetic.

He pulled back the curtains, unsure of what he hoped to find, and was immediately taken aback by the sight of Scorpius in those pale blue pyjamas dotted with fluffy white clouds that he loved so much, curled up around Carruthers, who was purring softly. He took a moment to appreciate the soft scene before him. He knew Scorpius would want to be woken up so he could brush his teeth and creep back to his own bed, but he looked so at peace, so content, that Albus didn’t want to disturb him, not yet anyway. So, he slipped between the curtains, tugging them closed behind him, and grabbed his extra blanket from the foot of his bed—the one that his Gran had knitted for him as a present for his first year. He decided he’d wake Scorpius in a bit, but for now, he just wanted to cuddle his beautiful boyfriend. He slotted himself around Scorpius, until Scorpius’ back was snug with his chest and then threw the blanket over them. Albus wrapped an arm around his waist, and Scorpius sighed contentedly, burying himself deeper in the embrace. In front of him, Carruthers chittered softly before resuming his purring. Albus could already tell it wouldn’t be easy for Scorpius to say goodbye to the little Puff when Lily found a new home for him…but he’d worry about that in the morning, Albus thought sleepily, as his eyes drifted closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr @ [coriesocks](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coriesocks)


End file.
